Priest
Priest is a job class that hailed originally from YGGDRASIL. The religious role and principle of priests seems to apparently differed among human nations in the New World. Appearance Priests usually wore garb-like attire adorned with all manner of holy symbols to represent their patron gods. Background Priests tend to make sermons to their people about the respective Gods they believed in and upholding faith. Whenever the corpses of dead individuals are placed in a cemetery crypt, they are usually the ones who would judge if the body was rotting and the soul had been summoned by god before burying it. Among priests from different human nations, they debate over the subject if angels are divine messengers of the gods or they are simply just monsters summoned from another world. A religious dispute believed to have been partly the reason why the surrounding countries were set against each other. According to Roberdyck Goltron, until today, the priests still continued to debate hotly over whether using divine spells was the proof of God’s existence. On the other hand, priests are well-respected due to the divine magic they used to heal ill or injured people. However, they would charge people an appropriate fee for using their healing magic. If the person could not pay with the required amount of money as promised, then they have no other choice but to volunteer on doing labor instead. In case there are those who lacked the ability to even do that, the priests are left with using medicines compounded from herbs, since herbal cures were less expensive than magical healing. For that reason, priestly magic is regarded as indispensable in everyday life. If people ever end up getting sick or injured, they would hired priests to do the job of curing their illness as long as the appropriate payment was provided. Known Priests * Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra * Calca Bessarez * Pestonya Shortcake Wanko * Kelart Custodio * Leinas Rockbruise * Ciriaco Naranjo * Maximilian Oreio Lagier * Göran Dixgard * Head Priestess of Green Claw * Cona Known Priest-type Monsters * Tuveg Priest Lord * Level 83 Grenbera Tuveg Priest Abilities and Powers By YGGDRASIL standard, Priest is a faith-based class. Priests were look upon as a magic caster of the Divine type. They are consider spell-oriented, capable of casting magic that included revival, healing, summoning and attack spells depending on how powerful they were. According to Ainz, resurrection magic is the province of high-level priests. Not only that, but priests also made their weather forecasts using both magic and many years of knowledge accumulated through experience. In a way, the accuracy of their predictions was extremely high. Furthermore, priests could exorcise the undead. The control and destruction of undead had to be done by priests using the power of god. Active * Anti-Evil Protection: A 1st tier spell used to defend against attacks from evil beings. * Cure Moderate Wounds * Heal: A 6th tier spell that could restore a great deal of health in addition to healing various diseases and other abnormal status conditions. * Holy Ray: A 4th tier spell that can create a ray of light used to pierce the intended target. * Invisibility: Makes the caster invisible. * Lesser Dexterity: Raises the target's dexterity. * Lesser Mind Protection * Lesser Strength: Raises the target's strength. * Light Healing: A 1st tier divine spell that heals allies of their wounds with a soothing warm green light. * Lion's Heart: The spell provides only a single target with complete resistance to fear. * Protection Energy - Fire: Provides limited protection from fire attacks. * Raise Dead: It is a 5th tier resurrection spell which revives the dead person back to life with some loss of vitality and five levels in return. Moreover, this spell will have a hard time working without a corpse, or if it's badly-damaged. * Resurrection: A 7th tier spell used to resurrect the dead. * Silence: A 2nd tier spell that allows the caster to eliminate sounds in an area. * Summon Angel 2nd Tier: Summons a Angel Guardian * Summon Angel 3rd Tier: Summons an Archangel Flame * Summon Angel 4th Tier: Summons either a Principality Observation or Principality Peace. * True Resurrection: A 9th tier spell, which is capable of reviving the dead. It could resurrect low-leveled beings like Neia Baraja without turning them into ashes during the process, but they will still lose some levels along the way. * Turn Undead: Repels or exorcises undead targets depending on the difference of strength between the caster and the targets. Trivia * In the New World, there are institutions like Temple of the Four Great Gods dedicated to those who want to follow the path of priesthood. * Baharuth Empire planned a project to use the undead as a labor force, but the priests refused their idea as it goes against their religious teaching. * For larger villages, priests would take on the role as the village apothecary. * In Arwintar, there was a place called the Grand Arena that often employed priests to heal the wounded fighters. * Magic casters in the Roble Holy Kingdom were generally priests. Among them, Kelart Custodio is consider the most powerful and highest ranking priest in her nation. Category:Terminology Category:Job Classes Category:Jobs